littlebustersfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuuki Himuro
Yuuki Himuro (氷室 憂希 Himuro Yuuki) / Albina Sergeyevna Koroleva (Альбина Сергеевна Королёва) is a female character in Kud Wafter and the president of the science club. Appearance : Yuuki has long black hair and brown eyes, and a well developed chest. She wears the female school uniform of the sister school she is from, and most of the time she wears a lab coat. She also wears a hairpin in the shape of a satellite. Biography : Yuuki is a girl living at the dorms, whom Kudryavka Noumi knew and was roommates with for a time in Kudryavka's home country; Yuuki is half Japanese, a quarter German and a quarter Russian. She is the president of the science club at the school and came to take part in a cultural exchange program. Everyday, Yuuki is absorbed in various strange research projects and experiments and could be described as a logical genius. : Her mother was a space-related researcher; however the scientific community viewed her research as nonsense. She died in a space-related accident, where she sacrificed herself in order to save the data from her experiments. After her mother's death, Yuuki got in contact with Kudryavka's mother; who took care of her. Yuuki vowed to continue her mother's research, trying to prove it is not nonsense. For that reason, she attends Tebwa's astronautics school, where she meets Kudryavka; and the two of them start to get along very well. : At the school, Yuuki gets very good grades and is perfectly capable of becoming a cosmonaut in the future. However she is diagnosed with an incurable skin disease; which makes her unable to endure the harsh environment of space. Never able to become a cosmonaut, she entrusts her dreams to Kudryavka, whom she hopes to go into space in her stead. However around the same time as the diagnosis, Kud drops out of the school and runs away to Japan. Yuuki left behind alone and hating Kud's behavior to always run away; follows Kud to Japan. : She is the first to use the term "Starduster" to describe herself, as well as Kud, Shiina Arizuki and Kud's mother, which she translates as "Space Idiot". Trivia *Her name Yuuki (憂希) means "sad hope". Himuro (氷室) means "ice room" or "ice house". *Her birthday, November 3, is the day the dog Laika (Kudryavka) was launched into space. This day was first preferred to be Kudryavka's birthday; but was moved to another day because this day did not fit the story. * Her Russian name, Albina, was the name of one of the three dogs selected to go into space first, along with Laika. However in the end Laika was chosen. It is also the name of one of the music albums from Kud Wafter. Her middle and last name might come from Sergei Korolev, a Soviet Union rocket engineer. * She becomes Kudryavka's roommate. Thus she also becomes Riki's roommate. Character Gallery Yuuki Himuro.jpg|Kud Wafter Version Quotes References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kud Wafter Characters Category:All Pages